


60 seconds (of something real)

by Ischa



Series: time [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dancing, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: Prompt left in my tumblr inbox: I saw you asked for prompts at one point and I also saw that you sometimes filled prompts on your series? I love your Time series and I wondered if you would consider doing another story for it where Jason and Tim totally play around with Dick's obvious exhibition kink. (Maybe Dick doesn't even fully realize he has one?) And they just drive him up the wall with the possibility of being caught? And it drives Dick wild in a way he's never experienced and they've never seen him like before?So, yeah, this is that story.Jason hummed against Tim’s neck. He did like to watch Dick enjoy himself. He liked to watch Tim enjoy himself too.  “You want to dance some more, Dickibird?”“Is this still dancing? Or is it foreplay?” Dick asked.Tim leaned into him and kissed his ear. “It’s whatever you like it to be.”





	60 seconds (of something real)

**Author's Note:**

> Also for people who are interested in fictional menage/poly/threesome stuff. I started a tumblr for it:  
> https://butthreeisbetter.tumblr.com/

Jason was trying to not be obvious about it, but it was hard. It wasn’t even like he was the only one with that particular problem. Pretty much half the crowd was stealing glances at Dick Grayson.  
Jason looked around, Tim was late. He hadn’t even seen the Babybird yet. He grabbed another flute of champagne and walked over to Dick. 

“I’m offended, you left me standing in a corner like a wallflower.” 

Dick laughed and then winked at the busty blonde on his right side. “Jealous?” 

Was he? Jason shook his head, finished the glass of champagne. “You want me to be? Want me to make a scene?” Jason asked. He was pretty sure that Dick would like it – a little bit (or a little bit too much). He was such an attention whore. Jason held out his hand. “Your dance card full already?” 

Dick looked at him. They had never done this before. Especially not in public. And Bruce would probably not be amused once he heard about it, but then Jay was hardly ever in Bruce’s graces. 

“No, it’s not,” Dick said and grabbed his hand. His body pressed against Jason’s perfectly. They were all pretty flexible and moved fluidly, but Dick had always been something else. 

“You love this,” Jason whispered in his ear. 

“Making a scene?” Dick asked, pressing a bit closer still. 

Jason could feel his cock getting hard. “Being looked at,” he answered, and bit Dick’s earlobe gently. 

“Well, I am a performer,” Dick replied. It sounded a bit breathy to Jason's ears. 

“And this performance turns you on?” Jason asked, slipping a hand under Dick’s jacket. 

“Jay-“ Dick hissed, but Jason could feel Dick against his leg and he wasn’t getting soft. 

“Hmm, the skintight costume, no cape, it all makes so much more sense now,” Jason teased. 

“You knew that already,” Dick said. 

It was true, Jason had known already that Dick liked to perform, but he hadn’t known that it would turn Dick on so much to be looked at by strangers while he was hard and trying not to thrust against Jason’s leg.  
“Yeah, you like to put on a show when we’re alone, Tim loves to watch you put on a show and I thought, it was mostly because he loved it that you did, but no. You love it. It turns you on, really hard. I wonder,” Jason said low, “if I slipped you a finger right now, would you come right here on the dance floor?” 

Dick groaned. “Bruce will kill me if I get caught In flagranti.” 

Jason had hardly seen Dick so turned on in such a short time. He wanted to drag him home, but – that would kinda destroy Dick’s sexual buzz.  
“Just imagine: Wayne heir caught with his cock out. Or better, candid pictures of Richard Grayson’s ass on page two.” 

“Jay, fuck,” Dick said and Jason kissed his neck.  
He spun Dick around and they looked eyes with Tim in the door. He had been watching them, of that Jason was sure.  
He beckoned Tim to the dance floor and of course Tim came. The crowd parted for him like the red fucking sea for Moses. It was breathtaking. 

“I’ve been watching you,” Tim said.  
Dick shivered. 

“Wanna have the next dance?” Jason asked. 

Tim smiled. To the casual observer it would look like a friendly smile, but both Jason and Dick knew pretty much all of Tim’s smiles by now. This was Tim’s 'I’m going to eat you alive and you will like it' smile.  
“Sure,” Tim replied. He didn’t let Jason step away, in fact he pushed himself between them smoothly. 

“Oh my god,” Dick breathed. “Are people snapping pictures already?” 

“Does the thought they might turn you on?” Jason asked, over Tim’s shoulder. 

“Why are you two-“

“Because you like it,” Tim cut him off and tightened his hands on Dick’s hips. “And I like to see you enjoy yourself. I’m sure Jason likes it too.” 

Jason hummed against Tim’s neck. He did like to watch Dick enjoy himself. He liked to watch Tim enjoy himself too. “You want to dance some more, Dickibird?” 

“Is this still dancing? Or is it foreplay?” Dick asked. 

Tim leaned into him and kissed his ear. “It’s whatever you like it to be.”

Which was fucking true, Jason had to admit that. And he was all for enjoying and indulging in a bit of exhibition, but maybe not in a room full of socialites with phones, that didn't pay enough to see Dick come undone. No matter how much they donated already. 

“We could find a nice dark corner to take care of you,” Jason added. 

“Tim just got here,” Dick protested weakly. 

“We can always come back after,” Tim replied reasonably. 

Jason fucking loved Tim.  
“Wanna get out of here, Dick?” Jason asked. 

Dick nodded. 

Jason didn’t need more than that. He turned around, bowed mockingly to the people who were trying to look like they weren’t staring at them and then grabbed Tim’s and Dick’s hands.  
Outside the corridor was only dimly lit, but still very opulent. Jason usually avoided places and parties like this, but Dick had asked him to be his plus one and Jason had said yes. It was a big old mansion, and most rooms on this and the upper floor were open to the guests. Jason didn’t think they would be the only ones who would indulge in some carnal pleasures tonight.  
Jason pushed them into the first room that looked promising. It had a delicate looking sofa and some chairs in it. It was close to the main ballroom. They could still hear the music and faint laughter. 

“Close the door,” Dick said. 

“Nah,” Jason replied and left it open a crack. 

Dick’s breathe hitch. “Jay, if someone comes in, or walks by or-“

Tim let his hand slide over the front of Dick’s expensive dress pants and Dick broke off with a groan.  
“That’s the idea, Dick,” Tim whispered. “If you don’t want to get caught, or spied on you’ll have to be very quiet while we play with you.” 

Shit, Jason thought, but Tim had a filthy mouth if he put his mind to it. But then Tim exceled at pretty much anything when he put his mind to it. 

Dick spun around and pressed Tim into the nearest wall. “Play with me, hmm? How about I play with you?” 

Tim kissed him hard and then let his arms fall to his sides and smiled. “All yours for the taking.” 

And Jason realized in that moment that Tim meant it. He had always kind of known that Tim was in love with Dick. Hell, Tim had said it before, but right now Jason realized that this was it for Tim and that he would not let go of it anymore.  
He stepped closer to them and grabbed a handful of Tim’s hair. He could see Tim steeling himself for the sharp tug and Jason reconsidered: he kissed Tim gently, teased his lips open with his tongue and waited for that delicious moment when Tim would give in. 

“Jay,” Dick said, his voice barely a whisper. 

Jason shrugged, he had no idea what to say. He had wanted to do this, so he did it. “Shouldn’t you be on your knees, pretty Bird?” Jason said. 

“He should also be naked,” Tim cut in, licking his lips. 

Jason considered their options, he and Dick were both wearing a bowtie, but Tim had been smart or rebellious enough to wear a skinny tie. It looked good on him, Jason had to admit. 

“Can I borrow this?” He asked, already pulling the knot apart. 

“What do you want with it?” Dick asked, unbuttoning his shirt. 

“What do you think, pretty bird?” Jason asked. “I want to tie your hands above your head, once you’re naked and spread out over that delicate looking sofa there.” 

Dick threw his jacket and shirt over the nearest furniture, which happened to be an armchair and looked at Jason. “Not sure about that.” 

Jason curled Tim’s tie around his hand and then put it into his pocket. “We’ll see how you feel about it in thirty minutes or so.” Everything was an option after all, when it came to Jason. He wasn’t going to force anything on anyone. 

Dick grinned and sank to his knees in front of Tim, he did risk a glance over his shoulder at the door, first, cooked his head and then grabbed Tim’s hips to nuzzle against his still covered cock.  
Jason wondered if Dick would ever want to go to one of those parties, if he ever thought about putting on a mask and nothing else and let people watch him as he pleasured himself. Or let Tim and Jason pleasure him while strangers watched them, got off on Dick being looked at. Maybe he should ask Dick about it sometime.  
Tim swore softly under his breath as Dick took him in hand. Tim was good at being quiet, but Jason knew that Dick really wasn’t. Dick liked to moan, and curse and shout. The chances were good that someone would hear them.  
Jason watched as Dick sucked Tim’s pretty cock and played with his balls gently, getting progressively harder in his own dress pants. Dick was really good at this. Jason knew that he enjoyed it too.

“Dick,” Tim said in warning, but Dick ignored him, just hummed to make Tim lose it. Tim banged his head against the wall as he came and the noise was loud in the otherwise quiet room. Dick groaned, and swallowed. When did it happen, Jason wondered, when did he fall in love with Tim too? Why was it that he just realized it now, while Dick was swallowing Tim down? Fuck if he knew, fuck if he was going to think about it right this moment. An unlocked room with half naked people on this side and a bunch of Gotham’s socialites on the other was not the time to ponder the matters of his heart. It was the time to make Dick lose his mind. 

He hauled Dick up and kissed him hard, licked Tim’s taste out of Dick’s mouth and pressed Dick into the sofa. Dick sighed. “I’m not the only one who enjoys this.” 

“No,” Jason replied. It wasn’t the danger of getting caught for Jason, but he wasn’t going to tell Dick that now. “I’m not that selfless,” he mocked. 

Dick rolled his eyes, but chose not to comment on that obvious lie. 

He took off his jacket and shirt. Jason wasn’t going to take his pants off, and neither it seemed was Tim, but Jason really wanted to have Dick stripped down to his skin.  
“Take off the rest of your clothes, Dick,” Jason said. 

“I don’t think I should,” Dick replied. 

“But I want to play with your ass,” Jason said. 

Dick groaned. “Shit, Jay, you can play with it when my pants are shoved down just far enough.” 

“What if I want to rim you, Dick?” Tim cut in. 

Dick’s head snapped to Tim, who was just buttoning up his fly. “Shit.”

“Take off your clothes, Dick,” Tim said calmly. 

Dick kicked off his shoes and took off his socks, pants and boxers in a matter of moments. It seemed to Jay that he was beyond caring that anyone could walk in and see him lying here naked. That was fine with Jason, because he could hardly muster up the energy to care either. 

“There, are you happy now?” Dick asked, grinning like a fool. 

Tim looked him over, from his toes, over his long muscular legs, his flushed cock, his flat stomach, his scared chest, his pretty nipples, his neck (that Jason wanted to bite and kiss), further up to his lips, and then settling on his eyes. And Jason did exactly the same. “Yes, Dick, I am happy.” 

It was a heavy statement, too heavy, Jason thought for a place like this. “You come here,” he said to Tim. “And you, Dick, turn around, ass in the air,” he added. 

“Bossy,” Dick replied as he turned around, making himself comfortable on his hand and knees. He looked gorgeous. 

“You like it and you know it,” Jason said just as Tim stopped by the sofa, looking down at Dick and his gorgeous ass. 

“So, you have a plan?” Tim asked. 

“I know it’s your thing, but yes,” Jason answered, “but first,” he added, grabbing Tim by the neck and pulling him in, “this,” he said just before he kissed Tim. Tim was panting once Jason broke the kiss. 

“Okay, yeah, I like where this is going,” Tim said. 

Jason laughed, “Good, you little genius, will suck Dick’s pretty cock.”

“That was not what I was promised,” Dick protested. 

Jason grabbed a handful of his ass-cheek and kneaded it. Dick groaned. “Don’t pout, I will eat your pretty ass out.” 

“I don’t pout,” Dick replied and to Tim: “You okay with that plan?”

Tim nodded. “Sure.” 

Jason clapped his hands together and Dick gave him a look. “Shit Jay. Be quiet for god’s sake.” 

They could still hear the music faintly drifting from the main ballroom. Jason ignored him, because he knew that Dick was getting hard just thinking about someone walking in on them. 

“Tim, get in position,” Jason said and Tim did. He just laid there, staring up at Dick’s cock and breathing on it. 

Dick’s breathing was getting heavier. He put his head on the arm of the sofa and moaned. “You’re killing me here.” 

Jason took pity on him, ran his hand from Dick’s perfectly bowed neck, over the curve of his shoulders, down his spine to his ass. He kissed first one then the other cheek and then parted them gently to breathe over Dick’s pretty pink hole. Dick shuddered. Jason kissed his hole and then licked around it teasingly. He had no idea what Tim was doing and he didn’t have the mind to care right now. He hadn’t done his for some time, because they had all been busy lately, so Jason was going to indulge. He kissed, sucked and licked Dick’s hole until Dick was a quivering mess underneath him. His own cock was hard and leaking, but he wasn’t going to touch himself, he wanted to come all over Dick’s chest once he and Tim made Dick come his brains out.  
Dick’s moans were getting louder, he had always been vocal and Jason loved it. But he didn’t actually want to get caught with his tongue in Dick’s ass by some society lady. 

“Shut up Dick,” Jason hissed without any heat. 

“Can’t,” Dick moaned. 

Jason dug his fingers into Dick’s legs hard. “You want pictures of this all over the internet?”

Dick groaned. Was he really that turned on by being exposed? Fuck, Jason thought, he had never seen Dick lose it so completely.  
“Jay,” Dick said, and then: “Fuck Tim! Come back here!”

Tim’s lips were looking bruised when he sat up and then stood by the sofa looking directly at Jason.  
“Well, I don’t want to see myself suck cock on every gossip site out there, because I still have to go to school every day,” Tim said, and then looked around. 

It hit Jason then, like it sometimes did, that Tim was only seventeen. He didn’t act like a seventeen year old, of course, because Tim was fucking Robin, so it was easy to forget sometimes that he was in fact a kid. And that it would be hell for Tim if pics like these would be leaked. 

Tim found Dick’s underwear, looked at it and then Dick and then shook his head. “Maybe not that.” 

“You want to gag him?” Jason asked, stroking Dick’s asshole with his finger lightly and making Dick shiver. 

“You have a better idea?” 

“I think the shirt-“ he stopped because then he heard the drunken giggling. “Shit.”

Tim grabbed a sheet that covered some other piece of furniture and threw it over both Jason and Dick, while he went to the open door. Jason couldn’t really see much through the fabric: only vague shapes, but his other senses expanded like they often did in such situations. He was very aware of Dick for one. How hot his skin was, how he was trembling and how his breathing was harsh and fast. Jason reached out slowly so he could curl his fingers around Dick’s hip. Dick’s breath caught and Jason could hear a soft moan.  
Shit, it was getting hot and damp under the sheet and Tim was still talking at the door. He closed his eyes briefly and tried to concentrate.  
Tim didn’t sound like the Tim Jason knew. 

“...tempting,” Tim said, “but I already…well…” he trailed off like he was maybe embarrassed. 

“Oh,” the girl said and Jason imagined she was trying to peek into the room. 

“You already have company?” The man supplied.

“Yes,” Tim answered. 

“What a shame,” the girl said. 

“Really,” the man added, “we would have loved to share this little corner with you.” 

Jason didn’t like the seductive tone in the man’s voice. His fingers tightened on Dick’s hip and Dick’s breath hitched.  
Jason was torn between wanting to stroke Dick until he came messily over the delicate sofa and getting up in this unknown guy’s face. Tim was his and Dick’s. 

“I’m flattered,” Tim said and then his breath hitched. Jason wondered what that was about. The man grunted. 

The girl said “Sorry.” 

Jason’s hand stole to Dick’s cock: Dick spilled after only three gentle strokes, muffling a moan against his arm. Shit, Jason wanted to see him, wanted to see Tim, wanted these strangers to fucking finally leave. 

“Have a good night,” Tim said, sounding a little bit smug. Jason really had to ask him what he had done and if he had to find this stranger and mess his face up a bit. The door shut with an audible noise. “He came, didn’t he?” Tim asked. 

Jason threw the sheet off and looked first at him and then at Dick. “Yep, he did,” he answered. “So, what did he try to do?” 

Tim shrugged. “He tried to take liberties.” 

“Did you break his finger for touching you?” Jason asked, a bit sharper than he had wanted to. When did he become so possessive? 

“No, but I might have sprained it, a bit.” 

Jason laughed. “Come here.” 

“Why?” Tim asked. 

It was a déjà vu, they had done this before. He had done this before with Dick. The first time. When Jason had started this all because of some reason or other.  
Jason had no illusions that this was a coincidence. Tim was methodical after all. That was partly why Jason loved to mess him up good and make him lose his cool. 

“So I can suck your cock and make you come,” Jason replied. 

Dick moaned beside him. He was a sight, filthy, his cock messy and spent, his hole still glistering from Jason's saliva: and he was breathtakingly beautiful. Jason wanted to snap a picture for when he was alone on missions.  
Tim stepped closer to them and got out his phone. The boy was very perceptive, or maybe Jason was getting predictable. 

“You mind, Dick?” Tim asked. 

“No, go right ahead. I trust you.” 

Tim smiled and took a few pictures of Dick.  
Jason waited just long enough for him to put his phone away, before he grabbed Tim by his belt loops and pulled him even closer. He was in the perfect position, his mouth just inches away from Tim’s hard, straining, still cloth covered cock.  
He leaned in and nuzzled Tim and Tim’s hands clenched at his side. 

Jason smiled. “You can touch me.” 

Tim moaned and his fingers connected gently with Jason’s cheeks, he let them slide back and around Jason’s neck, before they settled in Jason’s hair.  
Jason hummed in appreciation when Tim started to pet him and then he kissed Tim’s stomach. He could feel Dick’s eyes on them. And it made everything so much hotter to have that perfect audience of one.  
He opened Tim’s pants and pushed them down with the underwear. Tim’s cock was just right, Jason thought, not too big or thick and it fit perfectly into Jason’s mouth. He loved how delicate and slim everything about Tim was and his cock was no exception.  
It was hard and leaking and Tim’s fingers tightened in his hair as soon as Jason breathed on it. 

“Jay,” Tim said. 

Jason hummed, it was kind of a thing between a question and a tease. 

Tim pulled him forward and Jason hadn’t expected that at all: his face was pressed against Tim’s cock and stomach and all he could smell was Tim’s arousal. “Suck it.” Tim ordered and let up a bit so Jason could get to work.

Which Jason did. He licked Tim’s cock just because he could and he liked it and knew that Tim liked it too. Knew that Dick liked to watch such blatant displays of sex.  
Once he had licked the whole thing at least five times from root to tip Jason sucked the tip into his mouth. Both Dick and Tim groaned. 

“You two, seriously,” Dick said, inching closer. “So hot.” One of Dick’s fingers was skimming down Jason’s cheek, to his lips where Jason and Tim were connected. He let his finger dance along Tim’s shaft and Tim’s hips stuttered forward. 

“Shit,” Tim hissed. “Sorry.” 

Jason relaxed his throat in answer and looked up at Tim through his lashes. Tim groaned but didn’t ask if Jason was sure, he just started to fuck his mouth and Jason took it, enjoyed it, because he always enjoyed it when their Babybird lost his cool and control.  
Seeing Tim like this made Jason even harder. He was leaking precome and really needed to be touched.

“Can I?” Tim asked and Jason nodded as far as he could. Tim closed his eyes as he came down Jason’s throat. Jason let him ride it out and once Tim pulled out, he let his head fall against Tim’s leg and just breathed. Tim’s fingers were carding gently through his hair. Everyone and their grandmother would know what they were up to like this, but Jason really couldn’t be bothered to care. 

“You alright?” Dick asked. 

Jason nodded. “Yeah, fine. Hard like a rock. So you two better do something about it.” 

“You know we will take good care of you Jason,” Dick replied. 

Tim nodded, as he put his cock back inside his pants and smoothed his clothes as best he could. All of them would need to find a restroom soon enough. 

“Just lie down and get your cock out,” Tim said, looking at him. There was a bit of the Robin voice in his tone and Jason found that unexpectedly hot. 

“Giving orders now?” He asked. 

Tim coked his head. “Would you like that?” 

“Maybe,” Jason answered with a grin, because his cock sure as hell was interested in that idea. “Maybe you could wear a dress too?” 

Tim smiled. 

“Next time,” Dick threw in and pushed Jason onto the delicate sofa. He kept his hand on Jason’s chest and rubbed his cock with the other. “Come on, Jay. Give a boy a hand.” 

Jason laughed, but opened his pants and stroked himself slowly. 

Dick gave Tim a look and Tim sank to his knees just right beside Dick.  
Jason knew what was coming, but he still had to bite his lip so he wouldn’t groan too loudly. Dick’s hand kept him firmly in place, as Tim took Jason’s cock in hand and he and Dick started to kiss it. Jason’s head hit the back of the sofa hard. They started with soft kisses but they got harder and sloppier by the second until Dick’s tongue started to play with Jason’s slit and Tim was mouthing at the base.  
Jason wanted to watch, but knew it would be over too soon if he did.  
Dick sucked harder and Jason couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Dick-“

Dick hummed in response, giving Jason permission to come in his mouth.  
His orgasm crashed through Jason like a wave, he felt wrung out once it was over. His breathing was too harsh in his own hears. Tim licked him clean and Dick put his cock back into his pants. Jason just let them do it. 

“That was fun,” Jason said once he was able to form sentences once more. 

Dick slapped him lightly. “Sure was.” He stretched out beside Jason on the sofa and patted his lap, with a look at Tim, who was still kneeling on the floor, Jason noted. Tim stood up gracefully and straddled Dick.  
Dick put his arms around him and Tim sighed as he was hugged.  
Jason was content to let them soak up the afterglow. 

~+~  
“Do you think Tim won’t put it together?” Dick asked as soon as he landed beside Jason on the rooftop. 

“How no one had figured out your secret identity is beyond me. You never use the fucking codenames,” Jason replied. 

Dick nudged his ribs gently. “Do too, Hood. See? Did it just now.” 

Jason took a drag of his cigarette and let the smoke out slowly. Dick sighed, but kept silent. “Babybird won’t even look for it, he has other things to do. Better things.” 

“Right,” Dick said. “You like to underestimate him. I wonder why that is, because he has proven countless times that he is better than us.” Dick coked his head. “A better vigilante, more skilled and precise, I mean.” 

Jason smiled around his cigarette. “I know what you meant.”

“So, why did you do it?” Dick asked. 

Jason had no idea why he had done it, why he had sought out the couple that had hit on Tim, why he had had the need to roughen the young man up a bit.  
Dick leaned in so he could whisper into Jason’s ear. Jason was very aware of Dick’s breath on his skin, of Dick’s body heat and his scent. His fingers itched to grab Dick and pull him in so he could devour Dick’s mouth. “Could it be that you were jealous?” 

“I was,” Jason admitted. “Last week when he touched our Babybird, but-“ he shrugged. He should have been over it.

Dick laughed. “You have feelings for him. That’s good,” he added hastily, “That’s good, but you can’t walk around and roughen up anyone who touches him. God knows I know what you’re feeling,” Dick confessed. “Out of the uniform he looks like easy prey and all my baser instincts tell me to look out for him. But he is not easy prey.” Dick kissed Jason’s cheek just under the mask. “I like this side of you.” 

Jason finished his cigarette and put it out against the railing.  
Jason wasn’t sure if he liked that side of himself. Caring about one person was stupid enough – but he had been in love with Dick for so long that he didn’t know anymore how to not be in love with Dick. Adding Tim to the mix…well, that was royally stupid to be sure. But he had started it all those months ago. It had been his decision to bring Tim and Dick together. It had been his decision to help Tim out afterwards, it had been his decision to get involved. Shit. He had no one else to blame here but himself. 

“He won’t be mad,” Dick said. 

Jason laughed. “I really don’t think you’re right about that. He will think it was unnecessary and he will be right.” 

“Jay,” Dick said and Jason gave him a look, because fucking really? They just talked about codenames. Dick waved it away. “It shows that you care and I know that T- our Babybird had some doubts about how much you cared, how far your feelings went.”

“Right,” Jason said. The thing was, that Jason knew Dick was right. Jason could be a right dick. When they had thought that Dick was about to leave them for a girl Jason had done nothing to reassure Tim that he wouldn’t leave if Dick wasn’t part of their – thing - anymore. 

“You can always make it up to him,” Dick said. 

“I guess you have some ideas about my atonement?” 

“I promise you will enjoy it, Jay.” 

Jason sighed, giving up on Dick’s use of codenames. “I enjoy a great deal of things.” 

“I know. I like that about you. That you just don’t give a fuck what society thinks. And I like knowing that you don’t judge.” Dick looked up at the sky. “I feel – freer in my desires knowing that you and Tim will just roll with it, let me try it out.” 

Jason had never known that Dick felt like this and he was sure that just a few weeks ago Dick wouldn’t have told him either. Things were changing between them. It wasn’t only him, Jason realized. It was all of them. 

Dick looked at him sideways. “A few weeks ago you would have been down on the street and running as far as you could, but now you’re still here, Jay.” 

Jason was only glad that Dick didn’t feel the need to point out that this meant something. Jason had come to that conclusion on his own. “We should go on a date,” Jason said, because he had just decided that they really should do something normal in civvies.

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Jason said. “Maybe Babybird could wear a dress.” And those pretty heels and fake tits, Jason thought. 

“Yeah,” Dick said a bit dreamily. “Babybird looks really good in a dress. We should take him dancing. I haven’t been dancing in a while.”

“He looks good tearing up the dance floor too,” Jason said. 

Dick grinned, standing up and stretching. “Great. Just let us know when and where.” 

Jason nodded. “Will do.” 

“Have a good night, Jay,” Dick said and flung himself from the rooftop and out into the night. Fucking grace in motion, Jason thought without any envy. 

He took another moment to enjoy the night and then he went to work. Jason was sure Tim would find him soon enough, wherever he was.  
It made him smile.


End file.
